Christmas Delight
by Mrs.Grose
Summary: Yippie the long awaited sequel to 'Halloween Fun' Raven and beast Boy are alone once again in the Titian's Tower and well there's when the fun stuff starts.PLZ R&R!


Author's Notes: WOoT! Well after my little sister read the story she said I had to write a sequel and I didn't really want to but when the day after I post it I have like 10 reviews I was like okay. I'll write another one. Please tell what you all think I'd be like so happy if you did that cause I love finding my inbox filled with nothing but reviews! This is Halloween Fun's sequel…just for those who would like to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titians etc.

Responses to Halloween Fun: Everyone who reviewed gets a pet Llama as my thank you gift!

**DarkRavenna:** I'm glad you liked it! And yes indeed there would have had to have been some elimination if any of that was seen. Hope you like my sequel!

**Jadefire:** You dirty dirty girl you! But seeing as how I have a "crappy perverted mind" I probably thought the same thing. So just for having a mind like mine here's MORE SUGARYNESS!

**SweetEmotion6String: **I would have put more into the kissing scene, but I wrote it for my little sister so I had keep it somewhat clean for her.

**ThecurlEgurl:** Yes Barbara was Batgirl in the live action movie, but in the comics she was BatWoman but only for a few issues. She later on became "Oracle" and she and Richard have always had a thing for each other. Yeah, I wasn't to sure about the whole him dressing as the Bat thing myself when I re-read the story after I posted it. But when I was writing it I was tired and well I love Batman with all my heart so…I guess it was all I could think of putting him in at the time. ((Oo;; wow that was long!)

**ScreamingTemporalDoom:** Thank you so much for telling me what you really thought of my story. I really do appreciate that people will tell me when they see something wrong with something I write. I do think you're right when it comes to my comments throughout the story; I tend to get a little…type happy, and just write what ever I'm thinking at the moment. But I didn't really see what Robin did as manipulating, I mean Richard's a guy right? And all guys except the rare few will tell you your skirt is not too short if they like what they see. But thank you for your opinion; I'd like to think you just help me improve a little in my writing!

**Unknown: **Goddamn you! Not putting a name on here! You know you where the only unknown I got? Well who ever you are thank you so much for saying I was a fantastic writer. That really made me like not want to be a cold-hearted bitch for a while.

**Fourthelement: **You're right I did write a sequel. WOW you must be psychic with like..espn or something. I'm glad you thought it rocked!

**And Thanx to JakMakai1519, ANdy, Albie325, rae/bbgood, Ravin'Raven, sexyredhead, Q-T3000, lyokogrl, Trillinka, Green-Husky, Jen813, Linkolas, ttravenfan1, GrumpyBear123193, Raidersrule76, and Omega Sift**

--Christmas Delights!--

Neither Beast Boy nor Raven had said anything about Halloween night in the months that followed. Things went on as usual, fighting crime, and working on small talk conversation during those moments of awkward silences when the two were on the very rare occasion alone in a room together. The nights grew colder and the snow began to blanket the city.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Star came dancing through the living room. As she spun and swirled about she threw sparkling silver, red, and green coloured garland and confetti.

Raven sat on a cushy armchair; she was so deeply into her book that she was oblivious to the outside world. Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing a video game and BB's face was covered in a huge smug grin as he rapidly clicked buttons. Robin was mindlessly watching the two in front of him.

Star twirled her way behind Raven and wrapped a strand of garland around her head. Raven blinked and lifted her head up. "Um, why is there a strand of glittery plastic on my head?"She asked, emotionless.

"Raven it is time of the holidays! We must celebrate! There is the exchanging of gifts! The wonderful sugary sweets!" Starfire exclaimed merrily. "Now where is the tree we are to place?"

"Um you mean…a Christmas tree?" Raven pulled the garland off her head and tossed it to the side.

"Indeed! The Christmas tree!"

"Well Star, we…don't have one." Robin turned his attention over to Starfire. Her face became bewildered.

"Then we must go purchase one! IMMEDIATELY!" Star ran over to the coach and grabbed Robin by the forearm and pulled him out the door.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged and un-paused their game and continued to play. After fifteen more minutes of excruciatingly intense video game playing Cyborg had won.

"Ah man, how did you do that last move? I can't believe you won AGAIN!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "But I'll soon end your winning streak in this next game!"

"I'd love to beat you again but I can't. I got a date with BumbleBee in a few minutes and I've got to leave like now." Cyborg stood up and headed out the door. "Maybe Raven'll play you if you ask nice enough." Cy called behind him jokingly.

After Cy left Raven and Beast Boy once again felt the awkward silence that had so newly become common. Raven unable to stand the eerie aura in the room, got up and began on her way to her room.

"Wait! Raven! Don't go…we need to talk." BB called out to her.

"About what?" Raven asked with her back still to him.

"About Halloween." Beast Boy replied shyly.

"There's nothing to talk about; there's no need to bring up the forgotten." Even though BB couldn't see it yet Raven's eyes were filled with a c louded sadness.

"You forgot about it? Gee and I was hoping I wasn't the only one who thought about it."He replied more sarcastically then he intended to.

Raven spun around to look at him, "You…think about it?"

"Yeah like everyday, every time I see you" The blood in Beast Boy's cheeks heated as he looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because…well…I feel better ever I do, thinking of you just makes me smile." Beast Boy walked over to Raven. " And I was hoping I made you smile too."

"You DO! But but why me? What's so special about me?"

"Rae I live with you, I fight with you, I know almost everything about you. I've seen your light, and I love your dark."

"But still I'm not exactly perfect."

"You like people for the good things about them, but you love them for their imperfections."

"Gar are you…are you saying…?" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, embracing her, feeling her embrace back he said,

"I love you Raven." He placed his warm lips to hers, firmly planting a kiss. Rae moved her lips slowly as if to draw him in, capture his attention. The world froze and their hearts beat heavily in their chests. Beast Boy leaned back in to taste the moist softness of her lips, to drown yet again in the wet heat of her mouth. As Raven kissed back BB gained confidence and more passionately kissed her, running his fingers through her silky hair, and with his other hand placed on the small of her back pulled her closer to him. Their lips eventually parted from each other after a seemingly endless moment of bliss. Raven rested her head on BB's chest, one arm wrapped round his waist, and her other hand was placed over his heart.

"I love you too."

XxxXxxXxxXxx

A/N: Okay this is like the SUCKYEST sequel EVER!!! I'm sorry to have waste every ones time with this half ass attempt at this magical wonderfully hard thing called writing..................hope you all liked it! D


End file.
